Everlasting Love
by Krazzie Krys
Summary: It was the night of the Formal. Everyhting was fine except soemthing was off with Serena and Darien.... But no one else noticed it?


Title: Everlasting Love Author: KrazzieKrys Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Sailor Moon, but sadly I don't and I won't. But Dustin and Adam are real people, please don't take them from this story. Ask first!!!!  
  
Love, what is it really? According to Webster's dictionary it's strong affection s liking for someone or something or a passionate affection of one person for another. But what is really? Is it the feeling you get in you stomach when the one you love walks into to the room or notices you in a crowd? Is it the thought of never leaving the person because of love? Or is it knowing that they'll be there for you whenever you need them? Is it the lightheaded feeling you can get just thinking about him or her?  
  
Would you wait for love? Would you wait for the one that you love? And if you would, how long would you wait? A day, a week, a year, a decade, a century, forever? Does love ever wait that long? Does it?  
  
It was May, time for spring, love, rebirth. A time for nature to prove that it survived the winter and grow again what it lost. It was also time for classes to even and what better way to celebrate the end than with a formal dance. In a way you can never get rid of them. From high school to your adult life, people celebrate the gift of spring with this.  
  
It's the same with Zeta Tau Chi (ZTX). The sisters were busy with the planning, decoration and finding a date for the big night. It was the same with brothers of Sigma Delta Gamma (SDG). They were co-hosting this year's formal with ZTX, but they left most of the planning to the sisters. Time was closing near, dates were found, dresses bought, tuxes reserved and everything was being finalized.  
  
It was a beautiful night, a great night for their formal. This year's theme was 'To remember the past'. The hall were their formal was had decorations that represented a theme from previous formals from both sides. The room looked like a giant scrapbook full of pictures, memories, promises and things that were forgotten.  
  
Couples were slowly coming, first a group of four then six, then more after that. Music started to play, a fast song at first, to get the groups on to the floor. As more and more couples walked up to the dance floor, the better the music became. But unknown to all of them, this would be a night to remember.  
  
A petite blonde walked into the room. Her dress was a strapless sparking sliver two-piece with a full skirt. Around her neck was her letters ZTX on a simple sliver rope chain. Her sky blue eyes scanned the room looking for him. 'Maybe he's late, he promised he would be here tonight.' She thought. She skimmed through the crowd to a seat that was off in the corner where no one would notice, but it had a view of the door. It had been like this every year now. He promising that he would be there for her, but not showing up. She went every year waiting for him, not knowing whether or not he would show. She believed in her heart that he would show every year, only to be let down. But she though that this year would be different, her name was Serena.  
  
The he walked in the room. He looked at the dance floor, that wasn't his thing. He said the only reason he was there was because of her. They had a fight earlier in the week but now... It was a big one, and something had happened but he didn't know what it was. He'll find her later. He couldn't place it why this year was different, in the past he didn't come to these things. It wasn't what he did. But deep down, he knew something big was going happen this year. something big.something that he wouldn't be able to explain. He walked to the other side of the room to find some of his SDG brothers. No one really noticed him ad he glided though the room unnoticed by the others but she saw him. His name was Darien.  
  
The night moved on, people danced, speeches were said and awards were handed out. But all she could think about was that he finally showed up there. This year it would be different then the others. He was here, and everything was going to be okay, no more problems, no more fights, just love. But the fates had already made up their mind on what will happen. and it already had past.  
  
It was nearing midnight and the party was still going strong. Very much enjoying the dancing, the drinking, being around the people and having the time to relax and enjoy themselves. Some people were becoming tired and going home. Others were leaving to start parties of their own at their houses or leaving to go to others. But most of the main people in both organizations were still there. For ZTX it was a tradition that there was a Cinderella dance at midnight. It was just for fun and had been started so long ago that most of the current sisters couldn't remember why. It was just fun to keep the tradition.  
  
The song started to play and all the sisters that were still there took their dates to the dance floor; many of them were in SDG. Since most of the people there were now dancing, there were only a few sitting down. That's when Serena and Darien saw each other. They knew that the other was there. They head toward each and met one the dance floor, amidst of the crowd.  
  
"Darien" "Serena" "You came, you kept your promise, your really here." She said as tear welled up in her eyes. "I promise that I would, and I'm here." "But why now, why not before?"  
  
Things started happening that couldn't be explained. People felt chills go down their back. They felt a familiar presence in the room with them, but they couldn't place it. Everyone kept dancing though.For everyone one memory stood out in their minds, it was a story told to each and every one of them. Placed down through time, from sister to sister and brother to brother. Everyone knew about it.  
  
"Darien, why weren't you there that night, what happened? You promised then, you promised! I thought we were in love. It was to last forever! Why weren't you there for me? When I needed you?"  
  
The memory of what had happened in the past, that very night kept reoccurring in everyone thoughts. It was 21 years to that date, that night. It was when a tragic thing had happen, one that would never be forgotten.  
  
"I was there, every time. I never left you. Not with the fights or problems that we may have had. I loved you. You were my everything. I never left." He pleaded with her.  
  
"But why aren't you here now?"  
  
It was then that everyone noticed something was off. There was a couple that was in the center that didn't seem like they were there. Or were they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the night of the formal, 21 years ago. She was waiting there for him. Wait for him where they had agreed. He was late, but he wasn't usually on time. Nothing new, she should have expected it. On the night of all nights, he was late.  
  
She had waited 2 hours, and he hadn't shown up. No call, no message, no sign, no nothing. All she wanted to do was leave and cry alone so that no one would know what had happened to her. She had been stood up.  
  
It wasn't that he was late; he had some pre-formal fun with the guys, Andrew Greg and Chad. It wasn't anything big, just a little beer and joking about what was going to happen later that night. He lost track of time, all of them did. It was about 2 hours into the event. The four of them were a bit tipsy, but thought that one of them could drive anyways. All of them got into a SUV that Andrew had and started to head to where the formal was to take place.  
  
Since she didn't drive there she came with friends, she got a cab to take her home. She knew that her parents were out tonight she didn't have to worry about them asking questions about her coming home earlier than expected or the mascara that was running down her checks. Little did she know that this single cab ride would change everything.  
  
The SUV was swerving all over the road. Just barely avoiding on coming traffic. Missing stop signs and traffic lights. They didn't care everything seemed normal to them. That's why they didn't see the car in front of them.  
  
The cab was going through an intersection with a green light. She was quietly sobbing in the back seat. The cab driver looked in his rearview mirror at her, and felt the pain she was feeling. He wondered what had happen to this beautiful girl to make her cry and leave early on a night that should have been a night of bliss.  
  
The SUV didn't have time to stop. On-lookers could hear the tires screeching trying to make the monstrous beast stop in time. It hit the side of a cab head on.  
  
Out of the two cars only the diver of the cab was the only one wearing his seat belt. The girl in the back of the cab was missing. Out of the four guys in the SUV, the guy in the passenger seat had been thrown from the car through the front window. The others in the back were jammed up against the seats in front of them. The driver, Andrew seemed all right, cuts and bruises were the only thing that any one saw.  
  
A bystander called the police right away, and then rushed to help. A few of the other bystanders ran up to the car to see if everyone was okay.  
  
"Don't move any of them, they might have something broken and we don't need to make it worse" One of them called.  
  
"I didn't see them, I had the green light." The cab driver mumbled. He staggered out of the smashed up car. "Where's the girl that was in the back of my cab?"  
  
"I can't see her, lets wait to move anything till the police arrive" Some one said.  
  
The driver of the SUV got out of the car and stumbled a bit. "What happen? I didn't see anything." It was very evident that he was drunk. "Where did this car come from?"  
  
The police arrived at that moment. As the two officers got out of their car to survey the site, fear ran through their minds. One said to the other, " Adam, check the cab to see what happened to it, and who was in it. I'll check the SUV."  
  
"Fine Dustin. Sir, were you the driver of the cab?" he asked the driver. "Yes, I can't find the girl that was in the back. I'm scared that she's trapped in there." "Don't worry I'll look for her, do you know her name?" "No." Adam called for an ambulance. Then tried to get the attention of the missing girl.  
  
With the other officer, he was talking to the driver. "What happened here?" "I don't know, the cab came out of no where." "How many were in your car" He could tell that the driver was drunk, and sat him down on the curb. "Four, I think." He saw that two were in the back seat, crushed against the seats. The man that was in the front seat was now on the ground lying next to the cab's front tire. He went to check the man on the ground to see if by any chance that he was alive.  
  
From the other direction Adam was calling for the missing passenger. "Miss, if you can hear me, say something. We can't see you, where are you? Try to let out a noise or a sounds for us to find you." It was still silent, no sign or noise came from the cab.  
  
In the distance the sounds of sirens could be heard. An ambulance and fire truck pulled up, and started to get to work on the two vehicles. "I have one down over here, two in the SUV. The driver is over there sitting on the curb. The driver of the cab is with Officer Everett." Called out Dustin. The team from the fire truck went to the cab; the two ambulance technicians went to where Dustin was squatting with the man that was on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's gone. No heartbeat or activity and by the look of it he's lost a lot of blood. This isn't going to be good."  
  
With Adam, they were still searching for the girl that was stuck in the cab. They had crawled through from the other side of the cab and found her. She was in a position that wasn't human. "Miss are you alright, give me some kind of sign that to tell me that your still with us." She didn't move or say a thing. The fireman checked for a pulse, and found none. She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had waited for you, and you never came. So I left, but to only be killed. Why weren't you there on time, why weren't you there for me?" Serena ask Darien. The flash back for everyone was over, and everyone was now looked at the couple in awe and wonderment.  
  
"I'm confused what are you talking about?" Even after all the years, Darien didn't know the truth of what happened that night. "Oh my God, what happen? The guys and me were just drinking a bit before everything started tonight? What's going on? I'm so confused!"  
  
"Why are you acting like this happened tonight? It's been 21 years?" Serena was starting to become scared of what Darien didn't know.  
  
"We were drinking a bit, and were driving here. Andrew was driving, he hit a cab, but everything looked all right. I was sitting in the front seat. I can't remember what happened after that."  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry. We died that night. The cab, I was in it. You were thrown from the SUV, we both died there."  
  
"What?" Darien face was a mixture of emotions. Fear, sadness, worry were just a few things going through his head. "No, this can't be, it can't. It was foolish of us, drinking before the formal. It was to put us in a good mood, settle us down for the night. We were fine to drive. This can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry, it is. Andrew wasn't hurt to serious in the accident; he only had a few problems cuts and bruises maybe a broken rib or two. Chad and Greg were in the back seat; both had really bad injuries, but survived. It was only us that night, that died. Think about it, do you recognize any one here? Time has changed around us. Things are different now then they were then. If you still don't believe me look over there The article from what happened is on the wall" She pointed off to the side where a black sheet had been hung for the people that were taken to early. It had on it a few composite picture and a couple newspaper clippings.  
  
He walked past the crowd that had formed around them to the wall to see if what Serena had told him the truth. The music had stopped by now, and everyone was watching what was happening between the two. Most couldn't believe their eyes, was the ghost story that was told over and over again really true? Was this really the woman that died that night waiting for her man to come?  
  
The wall was decorated very simply. A black sheet was stretched across and looked like simple white roses were holding it up. Written on the top 'In Remembrance of the Loved Ones Lost', it glittered with sliver and the tears that were shed for them. Darien just starred at the composite picture of the few that were up. There were in total five composites on the wall, three guys and two girls. Two stood out amount the rest.  
  
One was Serena's. She looked so happy in the picture. He remembered when hers was taken; he was sitting next to the photographer making her laugh just seconds before the picture was taken. Then, next to hers, was his. He was wearing a half tuxedo for the composite. He remembered that he hated taking the picture because the tux felt funny. Under their pictures were a couple of news paper articles. The headlines had read 'Couple killed in fatal car accident' and 'Lovers Lives Lost'. "It's true, all of it" Darien said with a heavy heart "We died that night. And it was my fault. I killed us."  
  
"No you didn't, that's what was suppose to happen. It was fate and you can't change that. You need to accept that. Move on." Serena said calmly. She walked up to him and took him in her arms. Just to hold him as reality set in for him. She was lucky and moving on happened faster for her than for him. It had taken him 21 years to start.  
  
And she would help him through it all because her love for him. It was everlasting love. They were finally together.  
  
The End.  
  
So, what did you think? Tell me pretty pretty please! I love hearing what others think of my work. It makes me a better writer because of it! E-mail it to me at Msbubbless@aol.com or leave it as a review!!! Thanks, and read my other stories! 


End file.
